ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Jack
, formerly known as , or , is the fourth Ultra to visit Earth. Biography Return of Ultraman A racer named Hideki Go was caught in the middle of the battle between two monsters, and was mortally wounded when rescuing a young boy, eventually dying as he arrived at the hospital. Just minutes before they removed the body from the room, Ultraman Jack came to him much like Ultraman did to Shin Hayata five years ago. Impressed by his previous act of heroism, Jack had made Hideki Go his host and revived him. Shortly afterwards, Go used his power unknowingly for the first time to defeat Arstron, a monster that was attacking a mountain village. After Jack defeated Arstron, Go applied for MAT and quickly passed their tests with flying colors. After learning to control Jack's power while defeating Takkong, Go, Jack, and MAT would continue to fight monsters and aliens for nearly a year. After a defeat from Bemstar, Ultraseven gave Jack a new device called the Ultra Bracelet which has helped him even further. Over time Jack's skills and strength increased. When the alien known as Bat entered one of Go's dreams, Jack began to have nightmares about Zetton, a monster that nearly killed the original Ultraman. Once Bat made himself known, he used a second Zetton to terrorize Tokyo while keeping Go's friends hostage by having Zetton hold them. Jack put his life on the line to save Go's friends, and after impaling Bat with the Ultra Lance, Zetton was quickly taken down. This proved that Ultras can take down Zetton. Jack then flew back to M78 to aid the others against Alien Bat's invasion. Afterwards, Jack returned to Earth to help other Ultras in their time of need. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras to remain in contact with his human host. Hideki still serves as a vessel for the mighty alien warrior, as seen in the Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ace After the sacrifice of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami by Verokron Jack, The Ultra Brothers & their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life & Ace was asigned to protect Earth. Jack also went with the Ultra brothers to the planet Golgatha and found out that there was his name on a cross. Yapool summoned Barabas to destroy Earth & The Ultras realized it was all a trap & That Ace has to go back to Earth, butcold wind managed to get the Ultra brothers weakened so Him and the rest of the Ultra Brothers gave enough power to Ace flew back to Earth only for them to get tied on their crosses. Ace Killer appeared and absorbed the Ultra's powers, & took Jack's Ultra Bracelet. Ace came back but had a tough battle with Ace Killer, so they give Ace their Energy from their color timers, Ace was able to defeat him with Space Q. They went back to M78 while Ace went back to Earth to fight Barabas. When Ace summoned the Ultra Sign, He, & the Ultra Brothers flew to Earth, and we're shocked to see that Ace had turned into a Jade Statue. Alien Hipporito suddenly appeared, & they were prepared to fight, but Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman, and Zoffy in chambers while he and Seven dodged away from it. While Seven was fighting the Alien, Jack tried to get Ultraman, & Zoffy out but was trapped to after attempting to get them out with his Ultra Bracelet Later, & they were all turned to Statues. Ace "de-turn" him and the rest of Ultra Bothers and brought Father back to land of light as he gave all his energy to Ace to save him. Taro Ultraman Jack, with the Ultra brothers revived Kotaro after he died in a plane crash by Astromons. After Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa & went to the Land Of Light Jack, and the Ultra Brothers were waitng for Taro when He Arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monsters smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro & The Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant! After Mururoa was defeated Taro returned the Bell. In episode 29, After Bemstar was revived by Yapool, ZAT were watching footage of Ultraman Jack fighting Bemstar too defeat Bemstar the Same way Jack did. Ultraman Jack joined the battle against Alien Temperor after visiting Earth and Taro with the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Jack fought Tyrant in Jupitor after Zoffy, The Original Ultraman & Seven were defeated. Jack got defeated & he sent the SOS but Tyrant destroyed it and went on. Jack fought Dorobon in space after he escaped from The Space Prison of Nebula M78. Jack used his Cinerama Shot on him but Dorobon blocked it with his weapon & defeated him in the chaos of the chase landing on Earth. When Jack was arosed by Hideki Goh arose Dorobon gave him the ship with Hitomi held captive & and then Dorobon took off his color timer and then, Ultraman Jack deflated. Taro saved him and put his color timer back on him and they left for M78. Leo Ultraman Jack went to get Ultraseven's Ultra Eye but he was stopped by Ashuran and Jack couldn't fight him with the Capsule monster, Sevengar in hand, so he fled to Earth and gave Seven's human form Sevengar to fight Ashuran. Sevengar was winning but when he is going finish Ashuran off, but his time limt off out of time. Later, he and Leo fought and defeat Ashuran. He took Seven's Ultra Eye and went back to Land of Light to fix it. When The evil Alien Babarue managed to trap Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and tranformed into him to fool the Ultras. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he managed to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading toward a collision with the Earth. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The Ultra Brothers and assisted Ultraman & told them that it was not Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra". The Ultras were shocked and chased him all the way to Earth but not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about the incident. Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers as the Ultra Brothers landed on Earth. Thinking that harm might come to his brother, Gen would not be held off by Dan and the two started to fight. The Ultra Brothers fought the "Astra" in hope to retrieve the Ultra Key. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra but he managed to get up. Dan Moroboshi beat Gen Otori unconscious and he began to use his Ultra powers to weaken Astra. However, Gen recovered and beat Dan rendering him unconscious. He transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he helped the beaten Astra, asked him what he did but Astra did not answer. He begged the brothers to stop. They denied his request and told Leo that the consequence of stealing the Key was the collision of the Land of Light with Earth. At that same moment, the Land of Light was getting closer to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur. Massive earthquakes created gigantic fissures on the ground. The Ultra Brothers renewed their attack against Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against Astra. Leo, however, shielded Astra with his body, causing serious damage and fell to the ground. Astra mocked the Ultra Brothers and was about to shoot them using the Key. Suddenly, a mighty thunder and lightning from the sky hit "Astra", knocking him to the ground. The Ultra Key broke into two pieces. Out of the blue, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to see the true nature of "Astra". He fired his ray to "Astra", removing the disguise to reveal Alien Babalou. Ultraman King ordered the brothers to return to the Land of Light while Leo, recovered, flew to where the real Astra was imprisoned. Returning to Earth, the UN was about to launch a rocket to destroy the in-coming planet while Dan and the MAC prepared for a counter-attack. Leo and Astra, reunited, used their power to restore the key. Alien Babalou, dismayed at the return of Astra, fought both of them in hope to retrieve the key. While Dan and the MAC distracted Babalou, Astra tried to return the key to the Land of Light but was stopped by Babalou's chain. The more powerful Leo assisted and held the alien long enough for Astra to fly off to the planet of the Ultras. Leo killed Babalou with his kick and Astra managed to return the Key to its rightful place. 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters (Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Ultraman Jack appeared in this movie as one of the ones who sealed U-Killasaurs and had to stay inside Hideki Go. Jack came to save Mebius when he was imprisoned by Alien Guts and Alien Nackle but got captured himself. Mebius When Go saw that Deathrem had GUYS captive but Deathrem told him that he can't transform or else they will die. After Mebius was defeated, Hideki Go talked with Mebius and then Mebius went out to fight again. After the people had confidence in Mebius Deathrem decide to destroy GUYS but Hideki transformed into Jack and blocked the fireballs that Deathrem sent. After Mebius used the Mebium Burst Jack helped him with the Specium Beam and Hideki was seen at the end driving away. At the end of the series, Jack went to help the Ultra Brothers unblock the sun's block. Jack talked to Ikaruga George saying they shouldn't give up. Jack use the specium beam to unblock the sun. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Ultraman Jack reappeared in this movie as one of the main protagonists. Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth to be added Ultra Galaxy Legends When Ultraman Belial was released from prison by Alien Zarab Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assaults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Jack was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed also with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Saga Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, King Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Verokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The five Legendary Ultra Brothers arrived in the fray, and Ultraman Jack fought against his old opponent Black King. After a relatively short battle, Ultraman used his one signature moves, the Ultra Lance, and destroyed Black King once again. Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Jack participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Jack was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Jack fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ultraman Jack was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. Jack's power was used twice, among them were Ultra Shot against Sadola and Ultra Barrier for Hikaru to escape Yapool's Dimensional Rift. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth was done. Video game appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution Jack appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 and 3 Ultraman Monster Crisis Jack also appears in Ultraman: Monster Crisis, as the main protagonist. Ultraman Jack Techniques *Specium Ray *Ultra Slash *Fog Beam *Cinerama Shot *Ultra Shot *Eye Beams **Perspective Ray **Ultra Eyes *Ultra Rocket Bullets *Hand Beam *Ultra Kick *Meteor Kick *Ultra Spin Kick *Ultra Lifter *Ultra Chop *Dive Kick *Flying Kick *Ultra Body Drop *Brain Buster *Ultra Physic Powers *Ultra Bracelet *Ultra Spark *Bracelet Bomb *Ultra Lance *Ultra Cross *Ultra Defender *Strange Light Mirror *Bracelet Needle *Bracelet Whip *Ultra Fire Wheel *Barrier Ball *Reform *Capacity Building *Recharge *Bracelet Boomerang *Ultra Super Ray *Magnetic Force Resistance *Anti-gravity Beam *Dam Damming Ability *Bracelet Chop *Water Evaporation Capacity *Bracelet Reflection Ability *Bracelet Flash *Lazy Energy Absorption Capacity *Ultra V Barrier *Ultra Barrier *Ultra Spin *Grand Spark *Ultra Grand Wall *Superior Strike *Ultra Superior *Final Cross Shield *Combo Beam *'Height': 40 m (Also can shrink down to micro or human size) *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Flight speed': Mach 5 *'Traveling speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater speed': 220 knots *'Jump distance': 400 m *'Grip': 100 000 t *'Hearing': Capable of hearing a falling needle tip 200 km away *'Head': Two thousand times as hard as iron Spark Doll Ultraman Jack became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, or was lost somewhere. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Jack's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departed Earth to return home. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ultraman Jack is voiced by . In episode 50, he was voiced by . In episode 13 of Ultraman Ace he is voiced by . In Ultraman: Super Fighter Legends he is voiced by . In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie and in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire he is voiced by who also portrayed his human host, Hideki Go. His suit actor is . Notes *Jacks name comes from the western fairy tale of "Jack the Giant-Slayer" or "Jack and the Beanstalk". *When Tsuburaya officially made named Ultraman Jack as such, older fans were angered, preferring for Jack's name to remain as "New Ultraman". In present time this complaint has faded away. *Jack's name was decided by a contest held by Tsuburaya and Bandai, which was held after licensing issues over the Ultraman's name. **In the Malaysian dub of Ultraman Ace episode 14, Ultraman Jack is called "Ultraman Shinian". *Jack was also the first Ultra not to have his series named after him, due to the fact that he was only given his official name long after his series ended. *Jack is the first instance of an Ultra being afraid to fight a monster (Alien Bat's Zetton). **Jack was also the first Ultra not to fight an evil clone or imitation of himself in his original series. *When Jack used ray attacks, the sound effect of Ultraseven's Emerium Beam instead of Ultraman's Specium Ray. *In Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack was portrayed by the same suit used for Ultraman with more silver than red, and also red gloves and boots. He also didn't have his Ultra bracelet. *In Ultraman Leo, Jack is seen wearing the Taro Bracelet instead of the Ultra Bracelet.